1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for lifting and transporting large animals, especially useful for rescuing injured or sick animals for transportation to a veterinary facility.
2. Prior Art
A very limited number of wheeled apparatus exists for recovering and transporting injured or sick large animals, such as horses, cows, marine animals, etc. Typically, horses and cows are "put down" at the site of their injury or sickness before being transported to a location for destruction. In some situations, particularly for thoroughbred horses and prized bulls, the animal is placed in a sling and dragged onto a trailer for transport in a prostrate position. The prostrate position is harmful for the animals, particularly if the animal is suffering from a respiratory or intestinal problem.
In limited situations, such as with marine animals or horses injured in remote locations, a sling suspended from a helicopter is used to rescue and transport the animal. Helicopter rescues are extremely expensive and the noise of the helicopter is stressful for the animal. In various other situations, marine animals are lifted in a sling suspended from a crane and transferred to a tank on a separate vehicle for transportation. The transfer of the animal from the crane to the transporting vehicle is often times cumbersome, dangerous and time-consuming.
In view of the limitations of prior art devices, it would be highly desirable to have a vehicle capable of recovering and transporting a sick or injured large animal in a comfortable, cost-effective manner.